Sirius' Escape
by Siriuslover4eva
Summary: After being trapped in the dark, lonely prison for so long, Sirius Black finally escapes in search of one of the only person who's left to care about. How does Padfoot react when he sees Harry for the first time since he was a baby? Oneshot.


Hello everyone!

When in a hurricane what do you do? You write fanfic stories! In the wonderful storm named Wilma I wrote this story. I also wrote some of my other story, but this one has been a long time coming. So I decided hey, I'm gonna be in the dark for a while, why not do something to pass the time, get some candles and all will be good in the world. So here is Sirius' point of view of his escape from Azkaban and seeing Harry for the first time in almost 12 years.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Well, I guess that I do…All the credit to these wonderful characters goes to Miss JK Rowling, the wonderful writer herself. If I did own these characters would Sirius have fallen through the veil (because we all know he didn't die)? Would Dumbledore had 'died' (same here)? Nope. Would there have even been a Voldemort? Not in my lifetime. Now that we have that out of the way, onto the story! 

Sirius' Escape

'_I'm free!' _That was his first thought as the dog paddled across the water towards dry land. He lost his sense of time, knowing how long he had been swimming, but he knew he couldn't stop. He had to get to Peter, and protect Harry.

He saw the coastline just a few yards ahead. He paddled faster, wanting to get to the solid land where he could rest. Finally, he felt the sand beneath his paws. He'd never thought he'd be so glad to feel something solid beneath his feet. He shakily walked to the grass. _'Thank God'_, he thought, and turning back into a man, started kissing the ground. He quickly turned back into the dog and walked into the woods. He decided to take a short nap before heading north. He walked a ways into the forest, and saw a place where a tree had been up rooted, making it a nice place to hide and sleep, both of which he needed to do desperately. He crawled into the hole, and curled up. He looked up at the now pink sky, sighed happily, and put his head down. For the first time in almost 12 years Sirius Black had a dreamless night.

The dog woke up to the sun in his eyes. He lifted his head to feel the warmth of the sun, something he hadn't felt for years. He jumped up and started barking happily. The large black dog spotted a squirrel, and on a spur of the moment decision, chased it across the forest floor. He chased it for no more than 30 seconds when the little animal decided to run up a tree. He took a few seconds to bark up the tree before deciding to take off. He started back the way he came, towards the water.

He knew where he had to go, and luckily for him, he knew how to get there. First though, he needed to try and get a glimpse of his godson that he hadn't seen since that fateful Halloween night.

Sirius stopped and, looking up to the sky, whined an apology to the heavens. He didn't need to think about the sad things. James wouldn't want him suffering after he left Azkaban and had control over his thoughts, though he knew Lily and James should be furious with him for what happened and what had happened to Harry.

Sirius shook his head violently. He didn't need to be thinking about that. He took a deep breath, and ran among the waves. He wanted to be able to see Harry before he got to Hogwarts. So he ran until sundown, when he curled up and went to sleep under a tree.

He ate what he could find, although rabbits were his favorite. He did this for about a week, watching the sun go down and come up with bright eyes. The only thought keeping him going was that he would be able to see Harry.

Sirius looked up at the sign: it said Privet Drive. This was where Lily said, years ago, that her sister and her husband lived. He believed it was something like number 2 or number 4. He looked around, not wanting to frighten anyone. He went down an alleyway so when night came he could try and see if he could figure out which house it was. He was fairly certain it was number 4, but he wanted to be sure.

He watched the sun set; he still couldn't get over how beautiful it was. He looked at number 2; there wasn't anyone home. He hoped he was right about him being at number 4. It was about 30 minutes after nightfall that he though he could risk trying to get a glimpse of his godson. He walked out of the ally and towards number 4 when he heard someone yelling. He stopped when he heard the voice, it sounded familiar. The voice belonged to a man, probably that oaf, Dursley. It was a surprise no one else came out to investigate.

He suddenly heard someone pushing a trunk towards the door. He knew he needed to hide. He saw a bush he could hide in down the street to his right, so he ran that way. After he was hidden he saw a person open the door of number 4 and light poured from the house and into the street. The door closed and the figure, _'Please be Harry',_ walked down the street. Sirius could feel the hate and agitation pouring off the person walking down the street in waves.

The boy, (he guessed because he wasn't very tall), walked across the street where he was hidden and sat down. He looked exhausted; he sat there a while contemplating. If only he would stand up and walk into the light, Sirius would be able to see him. It was as if the boy had heard his thoughts, for he got up and went to his trunk, which was sitting in a well lighted spot on the street, and got down to open it.

Sirius gasped, well, as much as a dog could anyways_. 'Harry!', _he thought. He looks just like James He had looked so grown up, and Sirius felt a pang in his heart: he'd missed out on Harry's life.

Harry suddenly stood up and looked around, as if he knew that there was someone watching him. _'That's the James in him. James could sense someone near him even if he couldn't see them', _he thought. _'He knows I'm here'. _Harry bent down again only to get up a second later. He looked right at Sirius, who now thought it safe enough to let him know he was here, and walked out. Harry, who had been startled, walked backwards and tripped over his trunk. Sirius started to run over to him, when he heard a loud BANG. _'The stupid Knight Bus!', _he growled. He ran back into the bush, a little farther this time, but still where he could see Harry.

He watched Harry board the bus as Neville Longbottom. _'He's got his dad's Marauder ability', _he thought with a smile. _'He would probably make a great Marauder.' _He watched the bus sadly and thought,_ 'Goodbye, Harry, my little Prongs Jr.', _and he watched the bus leave.

Sirius decided to get out of town tonight and head to his next destination. He got out of his hiding spot and started running down the street, as if chasing the bus. He wanted to get to his new destination before school started. He wanted to get to _his_ home. A single tear escaped his eyes as he ran. _'Hogwarts, here I come,' _he thought. He ran a bit faster with a smile on his face, hoping it wouldn't be too long before he saw Harry again.

So…how was it? That story had been in my head for at least a year. Why I didn't write it until now is beyond me. But I had been reading the 3rd book and I decided to get this little one shot out of the way…get something up. Thanks for reading, and please Review…I seem to have several hits but no one reviews…I need to know what I'm doing wrong, or if the story is good. Even though I don't put a lot of emphasis on the reviews…it's still good to see that someone likes the story.


End file.
